


Thunderstorms

by silver_and_shadow



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Family Fluff, Gen, Haddock family, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Pre-Epilogue, bittersweet fluff?, dadcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_and_shadow/pseuds/silver_and_shadow
Summary: Another spring thunderstorm was rolling through New Berk, beating the ground in sheets of rain, and Hiccup stood–watching, waiting–for the lightning to strike. It had become a sort of ritual for him, after the dragons returned to their Hidden World.





	Thunderstorms

Thunder rumbled ominously overhead as the wind howled through the trees, spraying cool rain on Hiccup’s face. Another spring thunderstorm was rolling through New Berk, beating the ground in sheets of water, and Hiccup stood—watching, waiting—for the lightning to start. This had become a sort of ritual for him after the dragons returned to their Hidden World. Astrid would lecture him again in love, worried he’d catch  _ another _ cold or gods forbid get struck by lightning, but she never stopped him. She always understood.

He leaned a little further out from under the wooden awning of his home, wind whipping his hair in wild directions. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked high against the black churning sky. It sent yearning shivers down his spine and an invigorating tingling to his fingertips. He breathed deeply, savoring the sensations. If he closed his eyes and spread out his arms, it felt like he was flying again; he and his best friend chasing the current of the storm as one.

A tug on his tunic pulled him from his bittersweet fantasy. He looked down. With wide, bright blue eyes, his 4-year-old daughter silently peered up at him, clutching her blanket like a shield.

“Hey Zee...” Hiccup affectionately placed his hand on her shoulder, ushering her out of the rain, back to the open doorway. “It’s late. Why aren’t you in bed?” 

A flash of lightning lit the air and thunder shook the beams of the house. Zephyr shrieked, throwing herself into the protection of her father.

“Scared of the storm?” he offered sympathetically.

She bit her trembling lips, screwing her face up to disguise the fear inside. A reluctant little nod unleashed her tears, and she pressed into his leg.

Hiccup knelt down, drawing her in close. “It’s alright. I’ve got you. You’re safe,” Hiccup soothed as the storm encroached; her sobs ebbing into little sniffs in his embrace.

“You know, when I was little, my dad told me lightning was just Thor smashing his hammer against the heavens. But,” he leaned in and whispered as if he were telling a wonderful secret, “do you want to know what I think?”

Zephyr nodded in rapt expectation.

“I think, that’s Toothless up there”—Hiccup pointed out into the storm—“playing in the clouds, letting us know he’s watching over us.”

Captivated, Zephyr followed his outstretched fingers as he drew an imaginary flight path against the clouds with his hand. The fear slid from her eyes, replaced by innocent wonder. “And Toothless  _ always _ saved you when you were little, right?”

“Every time.”

Hiccup sat down cross-legged on the floor in the entryway. “Come here,” he invited with open arms. As he wrapped her blanket over her, she snuggled into his lap. They sat there together—in the safety of their home—rocking gently and watching the lightning dance across the sky.

The time between the lightning and thunder continued to grow; the storm was receding. Zephyr yawned and her head bobbed, fighting the sleep that was calling to her. Balancing his daughter on his hip, Hiccup rose. “Ok, sleepyhead. Let’s get you tucked back into bed.”

Zephyr threw him an exaggerated pout, attempting to prolong their time together.

With a fond sigh, Hiccup playfully booped the tip of her nose with his finger. “Did I ever tell you about the time the dragons saved me and your mom from a blizzard?”

Drowsy and excited, Zephyr grinned. “Tell it again, Daddy...  _ please _ ?”

“Only  _ after _ you are in bed.” Hiccup placed a tender kiss on her forehead, settling the matter.

Before closing the door behind them, he gazed out to the horizon one last time, smiling wistfully; heart both full and longing. Lightning flashed in the distance and Hiccup imagined he could see the silhouette of Night Fury wings—flying wild and free through the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just had to get this little ficlet out of my head after watching httyd3. I'd love to know if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
